1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved fan grill guard construction of the type where the grill has an outer ring, which is dimensionally structured to provide greater airflow and diffusion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical grill used on the front of oscillating, pedestal or wall mount fans is of round wire, with some fans such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,079 having a front grill of molded plastic. There are many advantages in using molded plastic grills, in that plastic does not rust, is inexpensive to mold and does not require welding or painting. In addition, plastic permits easy design variation to achieve a look that is less restrictive in the center, and allows the customer to see the blades.
Plastic grills can also be constructed so they do not require additional parts such as rings or clips for assembly.
While the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,079, uses plastic grills, it is designed to provide a focused air pattern, which is not entirely satisfactory if used in an oscillating fan, as it results in an on-off air flow, which is not as desirable as a diffused air flow, which is obtained by the grill construction described herein.